Lycan Moon
by kiss-kiwi
Summary: Its about a girl Samantha A. Lucian who is a werewolf, who leaves to find more of her kind. Along her way, she discovers that there is more out there than she expected... Love/Drama/Thriller.
1. Note:

WARNING:

What you are about to read, you may NOT claim as your own or render in any way. This story is mine. Please do not use without permission.

EDIT: I will be looking for a good editor for this story once it is completed. I know there are a couple errors here and there that need to be fixed up.


	2. Prologue

Prologue 

I was eleven years old when I found out what exactly we were. My family lived in the shadows, never to reveal themselves to the public. For I am sure, if the public knew, that they may hold our family in suspicion, and even more than that? They would hold fear; fear of a kind of abnormal people who lose all control of sanity once a month.

I was considered different from those in our family. My behavior was of question, and therefore I lacked the ability to attend school. I wasn't even allowed to leave the house, except for at midnight, where I would walk around in the fields and glare up at the moon. It was very beautiful, but even beautiful things can hold horrible omens.

I think about what I might be about to do – what will happen if I lose control completely – and I shudder, because I am a peaceful person. A peaceful person, but not a peaceful creature. The creature I was destined to become is remorseless, cruel and evil, and I hate it.

In hating it I hate myself.

It is vicious and there is nothing I can do to prevent it. I lived in terror, this wait of my first transformation. The pain; the pain of your bones relocating, the pain of things growing, shrinking, shifting, I was terrified. I was made to kill, and kill I shall, if given the chance. I want to take every precaution I can to ensure I will keep my human sanity alive.

I still haven't been able to shift, and for that, my parents debated on out casting me. As soon as I was old enough, I left. They were unable to understand the development of my curse. My scenes were heightened past those of a normal werewolf. I wanted to search the werewolf annals for my own kind, hoping to find solace with those like me. That was my goal for the time being.

My name is Samantha A. Lucian, a prowler of full-waxed moon. I am a lycanthrope, and I am not alone.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

You don't know what's your missing until it's gone, and I am lucky because I got to live eleven years of a normal life. Unfortunately, after witnessing my brother's transformation, my life completely changed. His day was terrifying to both him and I. Even though I was not the one being affected, I could still feel his pain.

We had sat in his room on the floor at the time. At first, he just seemed to be settling, but as the time passed, everything began to change. His body began to sweat and shake. Hair began to grow over his skin and his temper became out of control. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was terrifying.

Our family forbids a female to be in the presence of a male who was transforming. They said that it caused a horrible lack of control, and the female could be injured greatly. I had not believed that was true, nor to effect me if it was, so I did not heed the warning. Sometimes I wish I could go back to live in ignorance.

I remembered when my brother had first attempted to strike me that day. His eyes were blood red and frightening. His aggression was increasing greatly, and it was becoming bizarre. At the same time, he was in immense pain. There was absolutely nothing I could do.

I began to focus again, consciously exiting my old memories and pulling out the nice steak I had just cooked in the microwave. It would have been more satisfying, I complained, if blood was poured over the dry piece of meat. For now, this would have to do until I had locating a provided hunting area.

This hotel was better than the last, it was clean and the bed was very comfortable. The hotel didn't cost much per night, and since I was only here for two, I had found a great deal. However, it was getting really annoying to be traveling around this much.

A developed piece in my condition was my sense of smell. I was able to detect a creature around me from a couple miles radius. The only problem was that I wasn't being very successful. If I wanted to meet my goal, I had to try much harder.

I slumped down onto the bed. Tomorrow, I had to scout the forest. As I started picking pieces off the steak and eating it, I drifted back into the thoughts of my brother. I was the first to witness his transformation, and the very last person to see him.

After the process was complete, he ran away. My parents found me scratched up, and they hunted for him, but never found him. I pondered on the thought if he was still alive to see again. If I did, it would definitely be awkward. It had been over 7 years since I last saw him. I could barely remember his face. I would be surprised if he even remembered me.

My eyelids grew heavy as I finished my meal. The sun had finally gone down. Usually, I would not sleep at night as I was mainly a night creature, but recently I had been lacking sleep. My body needed the rest.

Scouting the forest was the main priority of my goal. I had presumed, since being one, that more of my kind would reside hiding in the forest, being able to hunt whenever they pleased without the risk of humans finding them. I would probably awaken early in the morning, which would benefit to my advantages. I would not stop tomorrow until I found one, as I could not bear this long hunt to find them.

-----------------------------------------------

I was screaming. My body trashed around on the bed, ripping at the sheets. I could feel the stabbing pain in my fingertips and my chest. The feeling of my body slowly growing - changing – I knew it had begun. This was only the beginning.

For the next 24 hours I would be undergoing extreme pain. I had to get away from all human life. I had to isolate myself, my family always reminded me, when I would start my transformation. It would become unbearable.

However, it was already that bad. My skin was pulling, and my throat felt dry. It burned, burned my skin, and burned everything I touched. I wished for it to stop, I growled, smashing my body to the ground as I rolled off the bed. This was only the beginning.

I had to get out of here. There was no way anything around me would be safe unless I escaped. I got up carefully, grabbing my packed bag and scurrying out the door. I was fumbling around things and my eyes were burning. This was hell. I was in hell.

I looked around. People were staring at me; concerned by the condition I was in. They had no idea. They had absolutely no idea what I was becoming, how dangerous it would be to ask if I was all right. However, I was able to keep my distance.

I rushed off into an alley, where the forest started about a mile up the fields behind the buildings. I kept my jacket tight around me, making sure the hood covered a good potion of my face. I didn't want to be followed, for I would surely kill anyone who comes within 10 feet of me now.

I made sure I went deep into the forest before falling to the ground. A painful ringing in my ears disturbed me from the echoes of the agonized screams I had not even noticed emitting from my mouth. I was drowning, drowning in despair, drowning in pain as everything inside me was burning. I had plenty of more time to deal with this pain, but it was coming in all at once. I was horrified by what state I would be in a couple of hours.

I had to keep my sanity together. I had prepared myself for this moment. I had to keep my mind awake. I would never let the beast that lay deep inside me to take over completely. I did not want to be a ruthless monster.

Come to think of it, I didn't want to be what I am at all. I had never asked to be a werewolf. I would grow alone, abandoned by the world I wanted to be a part of. I wanted to wrench away from the terrible thing I was becoming. I wanted it to go away. I didn't want to be encased in the prison that was the wolf. But I was unable to do anything.

I felt so helpless, lying there on the cold wet earth. My mind felt like a hole was being drilled into it, being stuffed with all kind of demonic thoughts. It was eating me, eating everything that I was up to this day, causing me to lose control, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was scared.

When moonlight would strike me tonight, I would probably have no memory of what I was about to do. I would become a bloodthirsty monster. It hurt me, not including the psychical pain I was already feeling, but it hurt me deep inside to know I could injure – even kill – a helpless human. I was crying, but cry all I can, and it would not be able to stop what was about to happen.

I growled and screamed. My body was burning as if it was on fire. My eyes were also burning, to a point where I could no longer open them. I was becoming weak, and so I gave in. Slowly, I let myself fall unconscious, with tears still streaming down my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I could smell something. It wasn't the normal "Oh, there's a human" smell. Something about it made it very distinct- more prominent. A werewolf?

But it was a strong smell. There was more than one. I rolled over onto my back and groaned; I was still in pain. My mind felt like it was swirling around in circles at a dangerous speed.

As I started to wake up even more, the pain started to worsen. I grasped my head and dug my nails into it. My screaming began again, even as I screamed; the pain inched into my teeth. My whole body felt as if I was having a heart attack.

"Well, you were right, Damien. She is transforming, but it's so late in time…" A voice muttered from my left. I was surprised that I was able to hear it over my screaming.

"She's one of those who's considered a late bloomer." Another voice, more hoarse, said from a distance.

I opened my eyes hesitatingly. I could not figure out how long I had been resting, as now it was dark outside and pouring down rain. My clothes were damaged, covered in blood and torn with claw marks. Had I done this?

"Yeah but…even so, she's still in immense pain… we have to give her the shot." The voice spoke louder. I looked to my left and saw a man sitting down next to me. He was tan and had short black hair. The man looked down at me, concerned, and then gave me a reassuring smile.

Looking towards the entrance of this wooden shelter we were all in, there was another male leaning against the doorway. Unlike the other man, his hair was black. This mans shirt was white, slightly torn, and wet from the rain. He was smoking a cigar, "Are you crazy? We can't just give our shots to any wolf we come across."

"Damien's right, Llyde, that pathetic thing will just have to survive without it." A girl walked into the shelter. Her scent was strange. To be honest, I never really liked the smell of another female werewolf.

As soon as my body relaxed a little, I asked the question I needed to, "Who are you?"

The girl snarled, looking at me with her rage filled eyes. She crouched down at me and grinned, "Like it matters." I watched slowly as she stormed out of the building. Like I said, female werewolves and I don't mix.

"You'll have to forgive our Marcelle, for her temper is a little off sometimes." The guy next to me said smiling. "I'm Llyde. That over there is Damien… we are our own little pack, as you can see."

"Yeah, and we don't welcome outsiders." I heard the female shout from outside.

My body attacked again, the excruciating malaise I felt had worsened from when I had first approached the forest. My body thrashed again against the cold splintering wooden floor. My teeth wanted to clench together, but couldn't because of the feel of my teeth suffering in growth. My howls led an agonizing dryness enter my throat.

"Its just as I thought…" Damien sighed, approaching me lazily, "She's transforming on her monthly set."

"I thought that was rare." Llyde frowned.

"It is rare… it makes everything twice as painful. I almost feel sorry for the poor lass."

I felt a warm hand press against my shoulder, only to smack it away as a reflex of my discomfort. I tried oppressively to keep my eyes open so I could watch them, but my vision kept blurring. The pain was becoming indescribable.

"You know I don't like seeing another of our kind in pain. Its just one shot. She needs it." Llyde spoke vigorously.

A hand rose to Damien's temple, he apparently did not agree on the idea of sharing whatever the shots were. I barely watched as he walked over to a bag that was placed specifically in the corner of the shelter. He pulled out a needle from that bag. A drug?

I didn't like this, and for that I became apprehensive. Unfortunately, Llyde grasped my shoulders and pinned me down. I tried pushing him off, scratching deep into his arms. He was strong. I would have bit him if my teeth weren't numb from pain.

I struggled extensively as Damien got closer to me, kneeling down and grabbing my arm to inject the shot. I wanted him to stop, I tried to shout words from my mouth, but I couldn't hear myself. Nothing would escape from my voice.

He pierced the tip of the needle into my skin, slowly introducing the clear liquid into my system forcibly. I couldn't squirm any more. I couldn't move.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes passed. I had finally gained control of my body again; whatever was in that shot, helped numb my pain a bit. I gasped for air, "What was that?"

"It helps with our monthly change. It was developed a few years back." Damien uneasily smiled.

"Yeah and its hard to get, Damien! Why would you give someone our supply?" Marcelle shouted at Damien, raising her fists at him.

He growled at her, glaring at her with a dead dropped look. "Don't get me angry, Marcelle. You'll regret it."

Llyde let go of me to let me sit up, "It works effectively, as you can tell."

I nodded slowly, holding a hand firmly at my forehead, "Yeah…" I scoffed, "Everything's lighter."

A short chuckle left Llyde, "It does that. What's your name?"

"Samantha." I spoke softly, "I came from a family of werewolf's… My condition was different…" It still hurt to talk; I coughed harshly.

"Well, Samantha… You can rest with us tonight." Llyde smiled, "We are just surviving travelers."

"I want her gone in the morning." Marcelle said angrily, "If she's lucky, she'll escape before they have a grasp on her scent."

"Who are they?" I asked.

Damien turned to me, looking down at me hesitatingly, "The Verserda. They hunt and kill werewolves. Unfortunately, we have been chased by them for a while now."

"We've been trying to lose them…" Llyde frowned.

"Why not fight them?" I looked at them in concern. It shouldn't be that hard to kill a pack of humans.

"They aren't normal humans." As if Damien was reading my thoughts, he sighed, "They have weapons and technology that we have never seen before. They already killed one of us…"

"Maybe I could help… I know how to fight and-"

Marcelle laughed at me, "You haven't even had your first shift yet. How the hell do you expect to help us?"

I stood slowly, still feeling light, "I'm different from most werewolves out there."

"Her scents different." Llyde added, trying to brighten the mood.

"Oh shut up. Damien, you and I both know she is unfit to travel with us. In her current condition, she would surely slow us down."

"She's only a couple hours away from fully transforming. After that, she'll need her first hunt. It would be graceful of us to find her one, that way she didn't attack the town and drag attention from the Verserda." Llyde explained, facing Damien.

Apparently, Damien was the leader of this pack. The other two had always made their opinions to him, tried to reason with him and assure him. He was still looking down at me, this time with a look of serious thought.

"She'll have to prove herself… but for now she can stay." He spoke firmly. "I want to see what she can do."

Marcelle was not okay with the idea. Her aggression grew unexpectedly high. She struck the wooden wall with great force using her nails, "Then I will fight her! She will not join this pack without getting through me!"

"That's fine…however, we wait until her first transformation, that way its fair." Damien turned to her.

"I don't care…I want to kill her…" Marcelle glared at me with hatred in her eyes. She left the shelter, probably finding elsewhere to sleep. I had assumed she couldn't stand my scent as much as I could not stand hers.

"You might want to get some rest, Samantha. We leave early." Llyde smiled at me, laying down on the wooden floor comfortably and closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In my dream, everything was different. My skin was no longer soft and smooth, for now it was rough and covered in fur. A large deer had been placed in front of me, and I was tearing it apart with my claws and teeth. My body was fully transformed into a large wolf. I only awoke to find that this was no dream.

My body felt new. I no longer could feel any pain ripping through my bones, searing me into madness. Now I felt refreshed, hungry, and alive. This was the werewolf. The one thing I wished I had not burdened inside of me, had now escaped to control me.

I ate at the deer until it was only bone. My throat felt amazingly refreshed, but I was still hungry. I smelled around the air, searching for more juicy meat to feed on. All I could smell was Damien, Llyde, and Marcelle.

I pondered on the thought that they were watching me. I searched around with my large eyes, but could not see anything in particular; the forest encased me. I looked up, staring at the full moon that drowned my senses. It was beautiful- even more beautiful through these monstrous eyes.

A Branch snapped and I turned quickly, growling at the object that caught my attention. It was a brown wolf. His eyes were blue. Llyde?

I backed away from him cautiously. I wanted to hide away in the woods. I felt ashamed at what I had become. Unfortunately, I could not understand why I felt ashamed. He was the same creature I was. He and I shared the same burden.

Llyde huffed slightly and turned, vanishing into the woods. He wanted me to follow him, and so I did. This was all new to me, traveling on all fours with fur covering my entire body. My bones were shifted and located in new spots, being different sizes and shapes. I no longer felt human. I couldn't remember what my human side felt like. It bothered me.

As I caught up to Llyde, he started to slow down when Damien and Marcelle approached from the east. Damien led us through the forest. I had no idea of where we were headed.

My thoughts started to fade away. I tried to keep control, but everything was fading. This would happen every month. I would not be able to stop it, but I would try to. All sanity was letting go. I was scared, and fighting it, but I could not prevent it.

I was only able to sit back and watch as my body overpowered me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started to slowly come back to myself. I was no longer a wolf, but a sweating, naked human. My entire body was shaking and my mind was in a nervous depression. I was terrified. What had happened?

I covered myself with my legs and my hands, shivering under the tree. I was covered in blood. What had I done?

Something eased towards me from the forest. I carefully kept eye as the bushes would shake and tremble. I growled in defense, but the trembling would not stop. I was too weak to defend for myself anyways, as I would surely be killed by whatever was out there.

Something pressed against my back. Gasping, I turned with my claws up. It was Llyde. He put a blanket around my exposed body smiling. "Its okay, its okay." He shushed at me.

I wrapped myself up in the blanket, curling up to gain control of my shivering. Tears escaped my tired eyes, "What…what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. You're okay." Llyde started to stand up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him to face me.

"I want to know." My voice was trembling, but I tried to keep a firm tone.

He sighed, sitting down next to me. "After you transformed, we waited for you to finish your first meal, and then I decided to get you."

"I remember that much…" I wiped the hair out of my face.

"We progressed north a bit, and then we caught up with the Verserda. After that… I remember we all separating… and then nothing. That's the horrible part, you know? Once the full moon hits, sanity abandons you. Your in a hole of darkness, relying on your monster inside of you to let hell loose." Llyde shrugged, putting an arm over me for a moment.

"I felt as if I disappeared…" I frowned. My soul - my mental self – was gone last night. There was no Samantha, last night, only a monster - a bloodthirsty monster.

"That happens… It hurts, doesn't it? To know you have no control over your own body. When it first happened to me," He hesitated, "I was alone. I struggled, but it was useless… When I woke up… I felt like going insane."

"What happened after that?"

He didn't answer for a long time, looking down at the muddy earth. "I searched around…only to find my parents dead. Everything was dead. Everyone." He sighed, "I had not done it, the Verserda did."

It was depressing to think about it. I imagined myself in his position; awakening to this nervous breakdown to find that everyone you know and love is dead. I would go insane.

"We should go look for Damien and Marcelle now. They shouldn't be too far from us now." Llyde stood, sniffing the air. "I was only to sense your smell out of all, because your scent is different. It smells good." He smiled.

I chuckled, "That's a weird thing to say."

"Come on, we got to make sure they made it through the night okay." He let out a hand to me, I accepted it, and he helped me up.

We scurried through the woods, searching for a scent to latch onto. I studied my body carefully. My body was covered in blood, but I only had a couple scratches and bruises. Llyde's body was in bad shape. He had a deep cut to his left arm and another one located on his hip.

My mother used to teach me healing techniques. We used herbs to slowly mend the wounds effectively. I did not like to see these people in pain, so I grabbed Llyde's arm again, "Stop."

He glared at me, "What is it?"

"Your arm needs attending to." I pointed out; forcing him to lean against the tree, "Stay still."

He sighed uncomfortably, "We don't have time for this."

"Yeah, we do… I caught the scent of Damien and Marcelle already and they are coming towards us. Marcelle is injured." I pulled off a couple leaves from a bush I had seen before from my mother's herbal recipes.

Another bush around us had red berries. My mother had taught me to use only the bright colored ones, as the darker ones would not help. I started to mash the berries and rip up the leaves. "Do you have any water?" I asked Llyde, who was staring at me confused. He handed me a canteen he had hanging on his belt.

It only took a couple of minutes, but the recipe was well done. He didn't need that much. "This is going to aggravate it a bit at first." I gently smeared the mixture onto his arm, which caused him to tense. "Relax." I ordered, smudging a bit more onto his side.

I could hear Damien and Marcelle approach behind me. I turned slightly to face them. Marcelle didn't look like she was well at all. Llyde shivered a bit.

"Is she okay?" Llyde frowned.

"She's still breathing, but she got hit bad." Damien slowly laid her down on the ground, pressing his hand to her cheek. He stood, pulling out a white shirt and a pair of jeans, and then tossed them to me, "Along the way, we found some clothes. Thought you might need them, Samantha."

"I could tend to her. I'm almost done with Llyde." I sighed; making sure the herbal recipe was fully covering Llyde's wounds. After that, I went behind a tree and dressed myself in the clothes Damien had obtained for me.

"I don't…need…your help…" Marcelle choked.

I walked over to her. "Sure, lets pretend you don't and see how long you last." I crouched down next to her to open her blouse slightly.

She growled with the last bits of strength she contained, "You filthy bitch…"

"Separating was not the best of ideas. If you would have stayed together, maybe there would be less wounds." I noted to everyone, studying Marcelle's wounds slowly.

She was intensely injured. A gun wound was located on her stomach. I would be able to remove the bullet, given the time, and mend it. It would take about 3 hours before she would be able to move again. "Are the Verserda out of the area?"

Damien nodded, "We lost them early this morning."

I slowly poured a tiny bit of water over Marcelle's wound, "You'll have to listen to me for now, Marcelle. That bullet has to come out, so don't fight me."

She would not speak to me, but glared at me with a paranoid look. Carefully, I studied her wound to figure out where the bullet might be. After that, I started to dig my fingers into her wound, searching around for anything hard and metal. Marcelle yelped, but I tried to keep the pain subtle.

I could memorize the shape of the bullet after I had found it. I gingerly pulled it out of her stomach, making sure nothing was attached and no inner bleeding would be caused. "You'll be okay." I reassured, covering her wound with the cold ointment I had created. "Just don't get up for a couple of hours, and you'll be just fine."

"How did you learn these things?" Damien asked, studying my actions.

I focused on the ground, "My mother taught me a lot of different recipes and what not for situations like these. She was a healer for our family; kept us alive when we needed it."

Llyde smiled, "I feel better already!" He stood straight and stretched his arm, only to cringe back, "Ow, ow, ow…"

I laughed, "It takes an hour or two to start mending. After that you shouldn't feel as much pain…and then none at all. It's supposed to make your healing abilities work faster."

"Since you two are dieing, I'll go out and hunt for us. Samantha, do you want to come with me?" Damien asked me, speaking with a light tone.

"I'm not that great at hunting…" I remembered the last time I tried to kill a deer. It was raining out, and I had slipped and fell before I had the chance to catch it.

"Now that you can transform into a wolf, it wont be that hard." He encouraged me.

I nodded slightly, "Okay…"

"Try it. Once you transform, I can seep into your mind and we can communicate better." I watched him back away slightly. His body started to shift into a werewolf. It was almost disturbing to watch.

"I'm…not sure how to…"

"Visualize it; see yourself becoming one." Llyde explained, "It also happens when you get angry, but try not to." He laughed.

I slowly focused. My thoughts focused on the ideal wolf, which was hunting, mating, running… I imagined the furry coat, the long sharp claws, and the rough teeth of the wolf. The fear of what I could do.

It only took a few moments before my body was shifting. I took on the mind of the animal as in the preliminaries. I merged with the animal, and so I became the animal. The pain shooting through my body sent me to the floor. My teeth becoming sharp rigid fangs, my nails turning into long talons that dug into the dirt beneath me. Hair began rapidly growing through every pore in my body feeling like thousands of razorblades rubbing against my skin. My painful screams turning into a high-pitched howl and then finally… it was over.

As time passed, I could open my eyes and feel I was now the beast once again. The creature now that I could control.

A voice entered my head, "Ready to go?"

I faced the gray wolf that prowled in front of me. I spoke to him carefully, "Yeah…"

We migrated through the forest at an intense speed. Deer was what we were hunting for, and with our increased sense of smell, it would not be that hard.

As we caught the scent, we followed it to a group of deer among a wide-open field in the forest. I could hear things that I could not have been able to hear in my human form; the prickles of the grass as the deer would graze through it and the soft huffing noises the deer would let out. I could hear it all.

"You head towards the right, I'll get the left. We have to get at least three deer, I'll get two and you just worry about getting one." Damien ducked his head behind a bush, "Try to get a large juicy one, Samantha."

"Alright." I crouched down into a pouncing position. A running start to the right was what I had planned for. I decided my attack plan was to lead the deer off to the right, where Damien would trap them and grab the two he needed to get. When I finally felt ready, I intruded the field at a dangerous speed.

Everything was going according to plan, Damien had trapped them and sunk his fangs into one and then darted after another after killing the first. I had caught up to one big deer and pounced on it, plunging my teeth into its neck and ripping vigorously.

I could savor the blood, but knew that I had to preserve the meal to share. Carefully, I snapped the deer's neck, just incase it was still alive, and then I pushed it onto my back. I waited until Damien had done the same.

"That was fun." I announced, batting a paw into the grassy field.

"Everyday it's like this, but it's even more fun when we all do it together." He yawned, letting out a small yelp as well.

I walked with him, my fur brushing against the passing bushes and trees. "May I ask how you found Marcelle and Llyde?"

"I found Marcelle in my home town. She had lost control and killed a human, and so I helped her escape. That human was her brother."

"Marcelle wasn't born a werewolf?"

"She was…Uh, but she was abandoned by her family. A human family adopted her. She's the only one of us who has lived with humans." Damien explained. "Llyde has his own story. I found him near a river. Apparently, he tried committing suicide but failed miserably. It's not easy to kill a werewolf."

I thought about the story Llyde had told me. I guess he wanted to die because the Verserda had killed his entire family. Unfortunately, if that had happened to me, I would have done the same thing.

"What about you?" I asked, pausing to push the deer back up on my back that was falling.

"My family hated me. They were human killers, and I refused to kill innocent people. My father challenged me, and if I lost, I would be exiled." Damien looked up, smelling the air.

"You lost?"

He glared at me for a moment, then back to the ground. "Yeah… I refused to fight him."

We approached Llyde and Marcelle slowly. Llyde smiled, his eyes glowing, "Mmmm! Fresh meat!" He was now sitting near Marcelle, holding a stick and poking it at the ground.

Damien was the first to transform back into a human. He dropped the two deer, one by him and the other near Llyde. I transformed back and set the deer next to me.

"Marcelle and I will share a deer, so don't worry about anything." Damien smiled at me, and then to Marcelle.

From how things looked, Marcelle was Damien's mate. He glared at her with a look he did not bestow to anyone else of the pack. I thought it was cute; they made a good-looking couple.

I looked at Llyde, who was already thrusting his mouth into the deer and ripping off juicy meat to eat. He was very attractive, and kind of sweet. I had a thought of him liking me and it made me smile.

"Samantha." Damien glared at me, chewing a piece of the deer, "Welcome to the pack."

That welcome greeted me as if someone had finally let me into his or her warm, cozy little cabin from being in the freezing cold. I smiled again graciously at them, and then began to feast upon my meal. My goal had been achieved.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few days had passed since I had joined the pack. I had gotten to know everyone a little better, and they had gotten to know me as well. They didn't know everything entirely, like my family issues and stuff related to that, but they knew enough to know that I was like them.

I was a little naïve about what the intentions of this pack was. They seemed a little reluctant about it. It concerned me a bit.

Marcelle no longer held a grudge against me apparently. She apologized for me and said that if Damien liked me than she would also have to match the emotions. It made me feel welcome to know that I was no ones enemy in the group.

I believed that Llyde was trying to get to know me better than anyone in the pack. I had to admit he was a sweet werewolf, which made things a little ironic. I seemed to be able to adapt to his sense faster.

We had traveled far over night; all of us were exhausted. Fortunately I had smelled out a flowing river close by, and from the sound of it, there was also a waterfall. Damien decided that we would rest close by to it, that way we could supply up on water and bathe.

Damien and Llyde set up the surroundings to fit our comfortable needs for the night. Marcelle started a fire, and I helped to gather some sticks to keep the fire going for the night. It was kind of weird, sleeping in practically the middle of the forest and being chased by our enemies during the day. We had to adapt to the human way of life, and migrate during the day. It was really annoying, however.

I sat down and sighed, scratching my shoulder. We couldn't afford to get hurt in this area, as I didn't see any plants that I had seen before, used to help heal our wounds easier. It was really risky, but we had to make sure we were careful.

Llyde sat next to me and nudged my shoulder with his, "Hi." He smiled.

I returned the expression, "Hey." He was being silly, but I played along.

"Everything okay with you so far?" Llyde was watching Damien and Marcelle as they made their comfortable bedding to sleep together. They were very serious people, but we both could see that they really were in love, and had their moments at times.

I nodded slowly, "I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

I hesitated, wanting to keep it a secret. Honestly, I was thinking about my brother, how I wished to see him to make sure he was still alive and okay. I was worried the werewolf hunters had gotten him. "How great it is that I'm finally in a pack that understands me." I lied, but tried to keep a straight face.

He looked at me, "Cool…"

I bit my lip. There was something about him – his eyes maybe – that drew me into wanting more from him. His smile made me feel calm and warm inside. It had been a while since anyone had been able to give me those feelings.

Slowly, I stood, "I'm going to go bathe. Don't interrupt me," I smiled, "I'll be back in like an hour."

Everyone agreed. I had more privacy then I had originally thought, seeing as they had camped pretty decently far from the river. When I got there, I found the one thing I was looking for; the little waterfall and the big opening of water. It was the perfect area to bathe in.

I wondered if any fish was found in this part of the area. It was hard for me to tell though; the river gave off a strong smell that made it impossible to smell anything in the area. It was a danger I had to be careful to watch. I didn't want to be caught by any unwelcome visitors.

I stripped slowly, placing my clothes on a huge rock conveniently placed next to the big opening of water. It was rather nice how the moon reflected off so you could actually see the entire river clearly than usual. However it was kind of hard to figure out if that was just the moon or I causing that effect.

The water was a little cold, but it refreshed me. I sunk into the pool swiftly, relaxing my muscles. Despite the waterfall, the flow was actually very smooth. The river didn't flow as fast as a normal one would, which made it pleasant.

I swam around, getting a little carried away in my fun. Time went by, and I had not realized I was being watched. I couldn't feel it either.

I felt someone approach the river though. "Who's there?" I gasped, turning to see Llyde taking off his shirt.

"Relax, Sam… I just need to bathe. Don't worry because I wont look at you…I was concerned you'd steal all the water though." He chuckled.

I got really flustered, "Don't call me Sam… My names Samantha." I turned my back to him, continuing to bathe, but this time sinking lower into the water.

I felt the pool of water move, suggesting he was getting into the river with me. Tensing, I turned slightly back at him and watched as he calmly kept his distance from me as he bathed.

He snarled at me, almost laughing, "Don't get too tense or you'll make a muscle spasm."

I rolled my eyes, keeping a careful watch on him. "The others are going to bed I presume?"

"Just like usual…" He sighed, "I felt like a third wheel until you showed up. To be honest with you, I'm actually happy someone else joined. I feel a lot better now."

"Well that's good, but I didn't join under your account." I smiled at him, trying to tease just a little. He caught me though, staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. I quietly looked away.

"I know, I know… but I'm glad you joined, as on a personal level, Sam…" He seemed a little different, as if his voice had given more of a sensual feeling to it.

My face colored. I hated to be called Sam because it made me feel weird; I was not used to it. I turned furiously. "I said to call me Samanth-" I gasped as I viewed him right in front of me, his body close to touching mine.

He smiled at me, "When I look at you closely, I can see the pain in your eyes, but also your beauty."

I slightly backed away, only to have him swim with me. My eyes never left his, and it was making me have shivers. I turned my back to him, biting my lip, "There's a lot to see for creatures like us."

The mood vanished, "Let me help you get your hair wet." He swam around me a little, just enough to look at my face again.

I raised an eyebrow; "I could easily use the waterfall for that."

He shook his head, "You'd probably get something in your eye by doing that, a lot of things flow down the river. Come to think of it you might also receive a fish between your…Oh, I 'm sorry, you have nothing for the fish to squeeze between." He referred to my chest, pointing at it bluntly.

I felt like punching him, "You're a bloody pervert, you know that?"

He nodded, chuckling, "Let me help you."

Hesitantly, I let him swim over to me and rest his arms on my shoulder blades as I leaned back into the water. I stayed perfectly balanced so that my body was covered by the water - hoping that he couldn't see right through it. He brushed his hand through my hair a few times, making sure to be careful with me.

A thicker trust was forming with Llyde, as he did not want to cause me any trouble. Closing my eyes, I sighed. I was getting comfortable with him entirely too fast, which made things feel a little off.

My body froze; something was pressed against my lips.

I heard him breathe, and then felt him let me go. I opened my eyes and stared bewilderedly at him, who was now leaving the river in a fumbling pace. Llyde had kissed me.

"Wait – Llyde!" I swam towards him, but he was already running off into the forest. I was utterly confused and my heart was pounding. Why did he kiss me?


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I had never been kissed before this night. My body reacted in a way I was not able to comprehend. However, I came back to where we had camped to find that Llyde was not back yet, and that everyone else was sleeping silently.

As I started to get comfortable, the swirling thoughts surrounded me about Llyde. I had felt something for him, but seeing as I had not had feelings like this in my entire lifetime, it was very unusual for me. Had Llyde also felt those feelings that pierced into his heart?

I rested my eyes, listening to the sweet gentle sounds of the night. It calmed me. Smelling the fresh air and hearing the noises of the night, I felt myself drift off. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to smell fresh meat. It wasn't a deer… A bear?

I was right, opening my eyes to stare at the enormous bear lying dead to my left. Damien was ripping open the deer, Marcelle was eating chunks of it, and Llyde was – Llyde was just sitting there…

He took a cold glance at me as he munched down on the bear slice he had ripped off. I shivered slightly, unable to say anything. Sitting up, I was tossed a piece of the bear.

"Morning, Samantha." Damien smiled at me.

I relaxed from my tensed state, staring at Damien again with a warming expression, "Yeah… Morning."

"Llyde usually doesn't go hunting alone, but he did and he brought back us this bear." Marcelle explained, "He hasn't talked to us all morning."

Both Marcelle and I glanced at Llyde. As Marcelle looked away, I did not; worried I had done something wrong to Llyde. However, it was ironic because he was the one reacting about the situation he created and not I. Instead, I was the one acting very bewildered to the entire subject.

"Llyde…" I almost lost track of my speech when he glared at me again, "Do you want to go for a morning run?"

He did talk then, "What's that?"

"A morning run… Uh… In my family, we used to go out in the morning to run around – to wake up and get energized… It's very affective actually." I tried to sound convincing, but worried about failing.

Llyde looked down, sighing, "Fine, but eat first."

I honestly had no hunger at the moment, but decided to feast upon the bear so that I would not complain later. I wanted to get close to Llyde… he had made me feel alive; he had made me want to live.

After we finished eating, Llyde transformed into a wolf. I watched almost in awe as he did it. After he was done, I transformed, teasing him gently by taking up a lot of room to do so. Then, we headed off into the woods.

Llyde was ahead of me by a couple feet, obviously determined with thoughts on his mind. I forced myself to catch up to match his speed, nudging my side to his a little, setting him off his trail.

"Have a little fun, Llyde." I spoke to him with a slight giggle.

Instead of speaking, he only dashed ahead of me again. I growled and tried my hardest to catch up to him again. He was too fast…

"Llyde, wait!" I was putting too much pressure on myself, "Please, tell me what's wrong!"

Abruptly, he stopped, turned to me within a flash with his face in mine. "You don't get it do you?" He yelled.

I stopped, gasping in breath. Slowly, I watched as he transformed into his normal self. He had this look on his face that I feared now more than ever. I transformed, and he continued his conversation.

"You have no idea what I desire, Sam." His face painted frustration, "The thought of it- I could harm you. I could hurt you…and I really don't want to."

"If you don't want to then don't… Just fill your desires and…" I was bewildered, unable to understand my position of the situation.

"Samantha…" He pressed his palm to my cheek, "Your not like the others… I feel something for you. I want you, more than I have ever wanted anyone before… I have these feelings pressed inside… the desire to make you my mate, but the fear of hurting you…"

Shocking myself, I felt my words escape my mouth, "I am no weak werewolf."

"You are fragile to me… I don't understand why that is either… but I can imagine myself destroying you with- with these claws… these teeth…" He backed away, turned from me.

My heart was pounding. I also knew the power that he had, the ability he contained to harm me, but it would not change anything. "Llyde, you have nothing to fear. You can have me, any part of me. Do not worry about harming me."

Llyde faced me, almost hesitating. I affirmatively let myself relax as he grasped me with his arms, pressed me against him, and drew me in for a warm kiss. My eyes closed automatically, but not because I thought it was the proper thing to do. Tingling warmth spread through my body. It was a pleasant sensation.

Our breathing was ragged. Llyde slid his hands around my back, pressing his supple fingers against me, dragging them manipulatively, slowly, down to my hips. I shuddered with pleasure, giving in.

Our lips met again, and I felt like I was on fire. He ran his tongue slowly along my lips, and I gasped in pleasure as he deepened the kiss. I smiled against Llyde's lips as he decided to bite my lip encouragingly.

I responded by returning this gesture, and was rewarded by feeling his knee slide between my legs gently, but forcibly. His head moved down to my neck, barely touching, sending a shiver all the way down my spine. His teeth teasingly tickled my neck. I drew in a breath sharply, only to smell a very distinctive scent.

"Llyde…" I murmured, able to smell it better now. "Llyde, we must stop…"

"Why?" He surprisingly did stop, releasing me slightly.

"Do…do you smell that?" I was a little dizzy from the sensations I had just been given, but my nose had locked track on a very familiar scent.

I had not recognized the name of this scent. It was very close though, and I had smelt it before. My body wanted to react to the scent. I needed to figure out what it was.

"Not really?" He was also very aloof.

"I smell it… It smells like another werewolf…" I examined the air thoroughly. "It smells like…" I gasped. "It can't be."

"What?"

I had known that scent as a child. As I gained my senses again, I had been able to recognize what it was… who it was.

Unfortunately, I had to prove it to myself. There was something out there, and I had to find out what it was. "Follow me." I demanded Llyde as I transformed back into a wolf and dashed into the forest.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Llyde followed close behind, but kept his distance at the same time. I was leading him into the unknown that lay ahead. As we got closer, I could almost feel the scent rushing through my bones, piercing my thoughts in a deep plunge that left me filled with fear inside. I was apprehensive about what I was about to find.

Unable to concentrate clearly, I was unable to notice the log that was dangerously in my path. Llyde tried to warn me, "Samantha!"

Unfortunately, I did trip over the log. As my body flew into the air and right into the space perilous to me, I had transformed back into my human self. I had hit my head pretty hard against a rock, but still I looked up to see the person I wanted to see the most on my journey.

"Markus…" My heart nearly skipped a beat when his eyes looked down upon me. I couldn't move; I could not breathe even. My brother was alive. He was alive and well.

He grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me into the air. "How do you know my name?" His eyes were dark, and almost clouded. I had remembered those eyes many times over. Obviously Markus had not remembered me.

"It's me…" I spoke softly, trembling, "Y-Your sister, Samantha."

He growled, throwing me into the air, causing me to hit my back against the ground, "Lies!"

"Please, brother…" I got up carefully, staying in a crawling position in my defense.

"You are not my sister!" Markus yelled violently, changing into his wolf, getting ready to charge at me. I heard him intrude my mind, "Everyone in my family is dead! I saw it! I saw it!"

"Dead?" I gasped, shaking. My brother had the strength to kill me, now in my weakest state.

He threw himself at me, digging his sharp, agonizing teeth into my shoulder and tossing me like a sandbag across the forest floor. I landed closer to Llyde, who put his body in front of mine to protect me. My body struggled to get up, "Llyde… don't attack him…" I muttered, trying to keep myself together. I was bleeding badly, and if I did not do something fast, I would surely die soon, "Markus! Do… do you remember when you first transformed? We were up in your room… and bloody hell, we were such idiots… We locked ourselves in that room and waited so long until finally, you started to change… I was scared, but I still stayed by your side. When it was complete, you left out the window and I never saw you again…why did you leave, Markus…"

I was now crying. It hurt me deeply to remember. My brother was the closest thing I had to a friend back then; he was the only one who actually was able to understand me clearly. He protected me when I was unable to. I looked back up into my brother's eyes, in hope he now realized what he had just done.

It had worked. Markus now transformed back into his human state, his body uneasy and his expression perplexed. He backed away as Marcelle and Damien approached the scene. They stood in their wolf form, guarding me strongly.

"Is it true, Markus? Are they all dead?" I stared at him in disbelief, my eyes blinded with tears.

He looked away, ashamed, and then nodded, "I decided it was time to return back home… Hopefully to be welcomed warmly but… I came back to see a disaster. Blood was covered in all corners of the place. They were massacred, Samantha… and I had thought you had been as well…"

I held my breath, "Mom?"

"Dead…" He squinted.

"Dad?"

"Dead, Samantha, I'm so sorry… If I had been there a lot sooner…"

"I can't… I can't accept that! Your Lying!" As if I had an adrenaline rush, I got up and forced myself to run away. There was no way that they could be dead. Our parents were stronger than us. They had the strength to kill anything in the world.

It was a lie. I had to get away from here. This was a nightmare, a nightmare that I would not be able to wake up from.

-------------------------------------------------------------

I continued to run, about to collapse because of my current wounds. I could not think about anything else but running away. My mind was spinning; everything was a blur.

I could feel someone or something chasing me, but I could not stop running. It only fed to my fear. My heart pounding intensely as I challenged my body to run further, there was no way I was going to stop now.

Llyde abruptly immerged in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, holding me still. I smacked his hands away, struggled away from him, and staggered back, "Go away!"

"Sam, please calm down, its okay-"

I cut him off, "Its not okay!" I screamed out. "My family is dead because I wasn't there to help!"

"Samantha, this is not your fault." He tried to grab at me again; in response I flung my fists into his chest.

"You wouldn't know! You wouldn't even understand!" I paused, gasping at my own breath, then looked up at him with a calm tone to my shaking voice, "Llyde… I'm so sorry I didn't mean that…"

Incredibly, thinking I had made him angry, he held me close and petted my head, "Its alright, Samantha. This is not your fault; please do not do anything rash. This is no ones fault, it just happened. It will be okay."

His voice calmed me down. I slowly rested my head on his chest, lying there fragilely. I was loosing too much blood, and I was falling unconscious.

Markus, Damien, and Marcelle approached us. "The Verserda are close to us… we can't just rest here." Damien spoke.

"She need's medical attention, Damien. This is far beyond our repair." Llyde explained.

"I can go into the city…" Markus looked at me, frowning, "I could possibly acquire medical supplies."

"How can we trust you to come back with the supplies and not an enemy?" Marcelle murmured.

"He's…my brother… you can trust him…" My eyes were shutting uncontrollably.

"I'll go with him." Llyde reassured.

We waited for Damien's response, "Alright. Marcelle, Scout the area to make sure that we are in a safe spot for now."

Llyde laid me down gently on the ground. He brushed the hair from my face, "It will be alright, I promise."

Nodding, I drifted off. Llyde transformed into a wolf and left with Markus. Damien took out a rag from his bag and applied pressure to my wound. So much had happened that I was unsure if I would even make it through the day.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

My vision was very distorted; everything seemed to be out of place. I could feel a stinging sensation on my shoulder, but gave a late reaction to the pain. I could hear muttered voices, almost covered with a slight ringing noise.

"She's waking up." Llyde stated.

"The wounds pretty stitched up now, Samantha, so just rest for now…" I could hear Markus speak softly.

Slowly, I sat up, only to be gently pushed down again, "You need to relax, if you put any stress to the injury right now it could start bleeding again." Llyde said.

"But…" I tried to protest, but I knew it was no help. I looked over at Markus, who had a guilty look to his face, "It's been a long time since I last saw your face, brother."

He smiled, "I'm glad your alive, Samantha. That's all that matters right now."

"Why did you leave us?" The point was made blunt. I wanted the answer immediately, regardless of the position I was in. He left me, cold and alone, and I couldn't just let him get away with it.

"They wouldn't except me if I had come back… After I left I went into town and I murdered a family…a mother, a father, and a newborn child. I was so ashamed that I… I could not come back after that, Samantha. You know my ways." He glared at me with a stern appearance.

I did know of his ways. They were much similar to mine, being the connection we shared. We did not want to be monsters, nor act like one. We hated every inch in our body of our beings, but we had to live with what we were burdened.

"Marcelle… Something's not right." Damien stood to the far right of me, behind Markus. "We need to go check it out."

"I'll come with. I feel like I need to be of some assistance since I am the one who caused the wound to my sister." Markus frowned, turning to Damien.

"I'll keep watch of Samantha. I should be strong enough to protect her." Llyde assured the pack.

I smiled grimly, in thought that nothing would get near us anyways because three werewolves would be our barriers. However, I was also concerned. Damien was right; there was something wrong. I could smell it clear as day in the air.

Llyde and I watched as Markus and the pack left. He turned to me and smiled, "It will be fine, right?"

I nodded, "So… what did you and my brother talk about while getting the supplies?"

"You." He answered blankly, "He told me about the days he spent with you, about your family, basically everything from his point of view."

"I see." Sighing, I sat up again, rubbing my palm to my temple.

"Samantha…" He carefully put his hands on my arms, "You should not be sitting up."

"I am perfectly fine." I hissed as my wound ironically pinched at my skin.

Llyde chuckled, "You are a stubborn girl." He kissed my forehead, gently brushing my hair with his right hand.

Soothing my thoughts, I could almost pass out again. My hand automatically lifted to his shoulder and the other to his cheekbone. I wanted to kiss him again - to feel the warmth of his lips against mine. Lifting my head up, I pleaded silently for it.

I could feel his breath against my lips. My senses were encased again in his sweet embrace. The passionate kiss almost left me breathless.

"Llyde… I am very inexperienced in these kinds of things…" I spoke softly, smirking with a naughty lift.

His hands cupped my face gingerly, ironically as if I was fragile, "Don't worry, love, I won't break you…much."

Bewildered, I glared up at him, "What?"

"Nothing." He laughed, but that laugh stopped too suddenly. Llyde sniffed the air. "Stay down, Samantha, and don't move."

I could smell it too. It was the same scent that Damien and I had smelt earlier. Surprisingly, it almost smelled like a normal group of humans, but it had a funky offset to it; an alien smell. I tensed as Llyde growled maliciously.

"The Verserda." He murmured. We both watched as three men, covered with dark grim clothing and weapons attached closely in different areas, approached us from the forest depths.

"Llyde…" Whispering, I could not keep my eyes off this group. They looked stronger, more powerful than any other humans I had ever seen.

"Don't worry, Samantha. I'll protect you."

The brunette haired man in the front of the group spoke smoothly, "What do we have here? More werewolves?"

Llyde transformed into a werewolf and immediately charged the men. Violently, a sharp knuckled weapon the first man wore hit him. I heard him yelp loudly and I could only gasp.

However, this did not stop him. Llyde got right back up and sunk his teeth into the man's arm, making him grunt in agony. The other men started to hit Llyde with a metal bar they had kept on their belt. "Electrify the damn beast already!" The first man shouted.

The redheaded guy to the right pulled out a small black object as the third man backed away. I watched as he pushed a button and lightning blasted out of the tiny thing. Llyde was shot back in an instant. The third man pulled out a knife.

"No, please – don't!" I screamed, almost falling to the ground. But it was not enough; Llyde was stabbed twice in his stomach, and he was no longer moving.

I was in shock. This was not happening. Where were the pack; where were Damien, Marcelle, and Markus?

The second man of the group walked over to me hastily, grasped me by the hair, lifted my head up, and held a knife to my throat. "What should we do with this one, Rob?"

There was a pause. "Bring her with us. Gidius could probably use her." The first man spoke hoarsely.

I was dragged away from the scene, only shouting as loud as I could for Llyde and for help. My struggling was annoying the Verserda group, and so they hit me hard in the side of my head. I fell unconscious, only seeing Llyde, lying there dead on the muddy ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A white light blinded my vision for a couple moments before I could officially sit up. I was in a white room, with enormous walls and a black window way up towards the ceiling. I trembled.

Llyde…

Panic started to build deep within me. Pressing my back against the wall behind me, my eyes closed tightly. I had lost the one I cared for the most. I was kidnapped and probably never to see them again.

Llyde…

Abruptly I got up and rushed forward, toward the door that stood ahead. My hand grasped the doorknob then tried desperately to turn it. When the knob refused to move, I began to urgently shake it.

Tears began to flow down my cheeks. My lips were trembling. Without any hesitation, I began to pound my fists into the door. "Let me out!" she cried.

It was no use. Giving up my fighting, I leaned against the door only to fall forward. My wound was now wrapped up securely in ace wrap, instead of just stitched up. I had also noticed that I was now dressed in a white raggedy dress.

My body crashed. There were no smells, and there was only the sound of my own breathing. The room suddenly got colder.

I wanted out. I wanted to be saved. This was not the place I wanted to be and I was scared. What were they going to do to me?

I staggered back as the door opened, and then growled as two men came into the room. One of the men was holding a syringe. Staring only at that object alone, I crawled wobbly to the back of the room, trying to get away from the men.

"No!" I screamed. With rage growing in my heart, I tried to transform.

I could not.

My eyes widened as I noticed the collar around my neck, restraining me from any actions of my wolf state. "What did you do to me? What is this thing?" I panicked, tugging at the collar violently – scratching at my own neck to try and get it off, but it would not.

"Corporate with us, and we can make your life a lot easier." The one man, who did not hold the syringe, grasped me and pinned my arms to the wall. I tried to kick at the other man, who came towards me with the needle.

"No, stop, stop!" I screamed, yelping as they injected the shot into my neck.

Everything abruptly got hazy. I was released from the men's grasp only to limply fall to the cold tile floor. I couldn't move, and I started to pass out again.

Llyde…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear. It was a feeling I had for a while now. In a place like this you can only fear the unknown. In a place like this you can almost loose your mind.

It had been two days… no – maybe three days. I could barely keep track locked in a room with blinding lights surrounding me. Every day there would be two men who would inject me with a syringe. The collar did not leave, and neither did I.

I wanted answers. The things I wanted to know was why they were keeping me as a pet here in this prison, what was in that shot, and why I could not transform into a werewolf anymore. I was starting to loose my sanity.

Finally, I had got my wish. A voice perceived into the room, one that I could not see but could only hear. "Can you hear me?" She took a pause, "I am to inform you about your whereabouts and why you are here. As you can probably of guessed by now, we are the Verserda. We usually kill monsters like you but…now we need a test subject."

"Why?" Unsure if the voice had heard me, I stood, looking up at the black window.

"We might be able to harvest you creatures as pets, or slaves, what ever suits best." The female voice sighed over the microphone, "However, we must test our theory before it comes to life… We don't want anything to go wrong."

"We are not slaves!" I screamed, overwhelming with a bit of anger in my voice.

"Soon you will be." After that, I no longer heard the voice.

The syringes had done something to me that was unexplainable. My memory was fading entirely too fast. The faces of my friends were starting to expunge from my mind.

My heart sunk. Llyde, the person I was starting to fall for, was last seen dying. I was unsure about the others, and if they were okay. The thought of everyone dead left me uneasy. Tears struck my eyes.

They can't be dead.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I no longer kept track of how many days had gone by. I could care less about the time anymore. Dead I was in this place, and shall remain, by their command.

My change was approaching, something the humans knew not of. A werewolf, regardless of the situation, must change uncontrollably once a month. There were no acceptations.

I was afraid that something horrible would happen. If I did not shift, there was something bad bound to come. This collar needed to come off, but no matter how much I tried to warn these ignorant humans, they would not listen.

It was only a matter of time before these weaklings discovered the danger I was in. I would either escape killing most or all of the humans or I would die here pathetically. They had no idea, and neither did I.

I was already starting to feel the symptoms. My bones were starting to get numb. Slowly, I could feel them moving. This was not good at all. The collar somehow prevented me from shifting into a werewolf, and there for I pondered on the thought that it could possibly prevent me from transforming on my monthly change.

I was going insane. There was no way that I would not be able to transform, because it already had begun. I was shaking violently, experiencing different temperatures and heart rates all in the same hour. This was not good.

I knew what the collar was for, but I had no idea what the injections were. Fortunately, I had not experienced much except passing out for a few hours from the shots. Hopefully that was all the syringe was for.

I could no longer remember the faces of my friends and family. Everything and anything was becoming a blur to me. The only things that were stated clear were that I was trapped in here and that I was a werewolf.

Suffocating. That was the one word that could describe me right now. The collar felt like it was tightening as my form started to take a further development. I couldn't stand it. Twisting on the ground, I struggled to get it off, constantly raking at my neck.

The worst was just around the corner. Now, I could feel as if I was being watched again, probably from that window. I sensed something evil was happening behind that window, and I was right.

Suddenly, an electric shock burst from the collar and vibrated through my entire body. I screamed in pain and violently thrashed around. This shock only heightened the anger that was building up inside of me.

I felt as if I was drowning in the middle of the ocean, maybe a mile under water, with no way of being able to receive oxygen. Every single time I had some sort of change, a shock was sent through my body. This was much more excruciating then my first shift ever was.

The transformation would win its battle, regardless if I had to die for it to get it. Everything was forcing itself with all of its might to get its way. I was right in the middle of everything.

Abruptly, I heard a crash and then a couple of screams. I could not open my eyes at the moment, but I could hear everything. An alarm went off and someone's hand pressed against my shoulder.

"Its okay, Samantha. We are getting you out of here." I could feel his other hand press against the collar, and then I heard it make a clicking noise. It released from my neck and I gasped for air, opening my eyes. "Change now, Samantha, you must!"

I knew him, but could not remember his face. Right now, that did not matter. The shift was taking its form, quickly without hesitation.

I turned over onto my stomach, crouching my limbs up to the rest of my body. My spine hastily began to grow. The bones in my body relocated and shifted and hair began to grow every which way. I transformed into my beast, howling into the air before jumping supernaturally up to the window and dashing out to my escape. Unfortunately, blood had caught my attention.

"Samantha, no!" I heard his voice say, but I could not resist. My teeth sunk desperately into the nearest human, ripping apart his neck and eating what I could. It felt amazing.

Knowing I did not have enough time, I stopped and continued to run. The man who saved me transformed into a wolf and helped lead me out. We escaped far into the forest, but kept running; we had to get out of the area, which meant miles from here.

I looked up at the full moon above us, almost overjoyed to see it finally once again.

--------------------------------------------------

I woke up, unable to know where I was. I was back to my human self, and missing clothes. The sun was warming me with its light.

Someone approached me swiftly, and I turned to where the sound was coming from. I was able to recognize his face now. "Llyde!"

He rushed to me, embracing me into his warm protecting arms. "I'm sorry it took so long, Samantha…"

I was tired, and my eyes were watering with tears, "I thought you were dead."

Llyde picked me up, frowning, "So did I." He was taking me far away from where I was found. I could no longer speak, only listen and observe. Finally, we came across the campsite. The pack was waiting for our return.

"It's been a while." Damien smiled towards me.

Markus came out of the forest, a scar on his arm. I remembered now that he didn't really have much interest in wearing shirts. Squinting, he turned away, groaning, "Ah, Llyde! At least put clothes on her."

We were completely oblivious of the matter that I was naked. Fortunately, Llyde was already covering the portions he could while Marcelle rushed to get me some clothes. She threw them to me, which I weakly was able to grab.

"I think we should rest at a hotel." Llyde suggested to the pack, carrying me away from them. He sat me down behind some trees carefully ensuring that the group could not see us.

Gingerly, he helped to dress my body. I knew he was glaring at my scar, which lightly marked my chest. Llyde frowned, pressing his fingertips to it.

I gave him an assuring smile and my hand pressed against his, "Its okay, right?"

He could only return the smile worriedly, "I promised it."

When I was fully clothed, I slowly got up with major help from Llyde. He snuck a kiss to my cheek. Almost stunned, I asked, "What was with the hotel thing?"

"Once a month we rest in a hotel, to gather up supplies and such." He explained. "We've been waiting until we got you back."

I walked with him back to the campsite, watching Markus sit down. "The town I visited seems clean enough, and the smell of Verserda are not near."

"Then lets go," Damien studied Markus, "I'll be able to get us three rooms."

"I'll have my own room." Markus laughed, "I love it."

The group had not changed at all since my capture. Apparently, a more respected bond had forwarded through the pack to Markus, which pleased me greatly. Llyde and I would share a room, a reunion I was hoping to receive personally from him.

I smiled at everyone, "Thank you… for saving me."

"They had tricked us, and got to the weaker bunch, meaning you and Llyde. We had to rescue you. After all, your one of us now, and we cant just leave you behind." Marcelle murmured.

Llyde frowned, holding my hand tightly. "What exactly did they do to you, Samantha?"

I exclusively thought, "I was caged in a room with a collar that kept me from transforming."

"There is no such thing." Damien scoffed, standing and crossing his arms.

"I saw it with my own eyes." I stated.

"The Verserda will do anything, and one of the things they are doing is creating new technology." Marcelle sighed.

Llyde looked down, seeming to be uncomfortable with the entire subject. I was starting to wonder what I had looked like during my struggle. Things were still a blur.

I could not speak about the injections the Verserda had forced into my bloodstream. For now, anyways, they did not seem to cause any problems to my bodily functions. I presumed that it did not matter anymore and would not cause any further symptoms.

I was wrong.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Damien checked us all into the hotel rooms. Marcelle shared a room with Damien, Markus got his own room, and Llyde and I shared a room. Llyde received our key and walked with me to the room. I smiled, rewarded with a soft return smile from him.

Markus's room was cross from ours, while Damien's and Marcelle's were down the hall. The place was tidy and bright. The rooms were much more impressive, however. It had a window, illustrated on the wall opposite of the door. The bathroom was left of the front door, and the bed was on the right, positioned slightly middle of the room. I sighed, walking over to the small couch across from the bed, and sat down.

"This is better than the last." Llyde murmured, scratching his head. "Are you feeling alright, Sam?"

I nodded, "I've never shared my bed before."

A soft laugh came from him, "I won't do anything."

"I know." Smiling, I sighed again, "You don't scare me anyways."

"Are you so sure about that, Samantha?" Swiftly, he approached me and sat down next to me. Llyde took his hand and grasped my waist, pulling me in inches from his face. I could feel his slow, hesitant breath on my face, causing me to tremble slightly.

I smirked tauntingly, "I am."

Llyde pressed his hands low against my back and pulled me on top of him. At the same time, his lips met mine. Emerging his tongue into my mouth, I moaned slightly as our hips locked, rubbing the sensitive spots together without hesitation.

One hand of his slid up past my bellybutton, gingerly grabbing my left breast. I almost gasped as his fangs started to rake into the side of my neck. My body was melting to his every touch.

The one thing that caught us both off guard was the door abruptly opening. The entire pack had intruded. Markus closed his eyes in disgust, "Oh bloody hell, we aren't here for two minutes and you two are already trying to do such things!"

Quickly, I got off Llyde and fixed up my shirt. My face was colored, embarrassed that the pack had witnessed a potion of what we were doing. Llyde was smiling calmly, as if nothing had bothered him.

"Wow, Llyde…Have you finally found your mate?" Marcelle raised an eyebrow, combing a hand through her hair.

"I have not made her mine yet, as there have been obstacles whenever I have tried." He stood.

"Anyways, we wanted to inform you that the house keepers serve free food to the hotel guests. There's plenty of meat to go around," She snickered, "Want to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" Llyde looked to me, tilting his head.

Standing, I followed everyone down to the room where we could get food. It was set up similarly to a buffet, with food placed in an organized fashion on a long table. Ironically, the first thing that was put on each of our plates was some form of meat.

After eating, we had decided to explore parts of the town, mainly to look for supplies. We had split up in different groups; Llyde and Markus stayed with me while Damien stayed with Marcelle. It was a simple separation; each group would explore each side of the town.

Markus stretched, "I still can't believe you guys just started to make out like that."

"It's more than you'll ever get." I snickered, making Llyde chuckle.

Markus laughed, getting back at me, "At least I'm not a virgin."

"Shut up." I flushed, looking away. I noticed from a distance that a girl was fallen on the ground crying. Curiously, I walked over to her and crouched down, "What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at me, her hair a mess and her eyes bloodshot, "I can't find my mommy." She stuttered, hiccupping with her tears.

"Well," I smiled, "If I helped you to find her, would you give me a smile?"

She nodded, nudging her eyes with her knuckles. I helped her to get up onto my shoulders safely. She was rather light and so I guessed she was around the age of six or seven.

"What is your name?" I asked, glaring over at Llyde and Markus to give them a sign to wait from a distance.

"Lily." The little girl sniffled on my shoulders.

"That's a lovely name, Lily. Okay, what does your mother smell like?"

It was a very honest question that the little girl would not be able to understand correctly. She knew not that I was a horrible creature. Lily thought carefully, "Pumpkins!"

I smiled, easily able to track the scent. Walking down the dirt road, I passed about seven or eight houses before I paused. The scent was closing in, "Do you see her?"

A worried woman stood, anxiously looking around for something. When Lily noticed her, she pointed, "That's her!"

The woman looked towards me, a smile easing her worried face. I helped Lily off my shoulders so she could run to her mother. She was quickly embraced in grateful loving arms.

"Thank you, mademoiselle!" The mother exclaimed.

Taken in by her French accent, I replied softly, saying your welcome, "Je vous en prie."

I watched as Lily was carried away, hugging her mother tightly. She waved at me with a bright smile attached to her face, which warmed my heart. Lily was a beautiful child.

Llyde and Markus approached me, puzzled. "Your good with kids?" Llyde questioned.

"Yeah," I said, "I love children."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our group had bought a couple blankets, clothes, and other supplies to fit our trips. It was not all that different from the normal necessities we usually had, but an improvement. After that, we headed back to the hotel.

Everyone split up at the hallway, saying goodnight to those we did not share a room with out of the pack. I followed Llyde into our room. "I'm not really tired… are you?" I asked.

Llyde smiled, closing the door behind me. "No, not really."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

A frown bestowed upon him, "Something I shouldn't do."

"What not do it?" I knew what he was implying.

As soon as I spoke, words were already casting out of his mouth, "You should not tempt me so much."

Smirking, I started to unbutton my blouse, "And you should just do it." In response, he tensed.

Being seductive was something I was not sure I would be good at, especially for Llyde. However, I knew of his attraction to me now better than ever, which fed to my advantage. I was not afraid of him, either.

"Samantha…please…" He was extremely hesitant, trying to hold himself back; "I'm more aggressive at night…"

"It doesn't matter, now does it?" That was slightly out of line, but I egged it on. Slowly, I got up and turned around, removing my shirt with my back to him.

I could have guessed the stirring action that came from Llyde. He now had me roughly pinned against the bed, piercing his nails into my wrists. His body pressed heavily against mine.

A low growl hissed in my ear as he bit the tip of it, almost gently. I tried to turn over at first, lifting my hands, but he forced me back down onto my stomach. I knew then that he was unable to stop.

I moaned as his tongue trailed down my back. As it slid back up, his teeth teased my back and his hands slipped between the sheets and I to grasp my breasts. My body caught fire.

"Llyde…" I sighed under my trembling voice. My eyes were closed, feeling pleasure from head to foot.

He turned me over, looking deep into my eyes. I watched as he got up, breathing sharply, "I do not want to hurt you…"

"You wont." I assured, sitting up.

"I'm not like other werewolves," Llyde explained, "I will be twice as much aggressive than other males out there. Your first time will not be gentle if it is done by me."

"You don't have to be gentle." I smiled calmly at him, grabbing his shirt and tugging him to me. "Besides, my love, I don't want any other male out there."

He kissed me lightly, "Samantha…"

I dragged him down on top of me again, smothering him with my kisses. When I got to his neck and nipped him, that's when everything seemed to get rough again. His hands made there way down to my pants and vigorously pushed them down, and then his fingers teased my inner thigh.

I arched in response, feeling excruciatingly filled with heat. My heart was pounding with my sighs becoming sharp moans to his every touch. Then, he started to run those fingers against my panties.

I had never in my life felt this good before. I was naive to every thought and reactions I was forced to make. Every moment was edged with pleasurable gestures.

Unnoticed, Llyde's hand had swiftly moved my panties to the side. His fingers started to intrude my entrance, rubbing up and down gently, tickling me to the edge of desire. A violent shudder rushed through my entire body that forced a loud moan to let go from my vocals. Two of his fingers pushed into my, and smothered me senseless.

"Llyde!" I gasped, grabbing at the sheets. He was kissing my neck, massaging my breast, and he whispered in my ear, "I want to make you mine."

I was extremely flushed, but it did not create a halt for my words, "Take me then."

His fingers left my now soaked hole. Llyde pressed his weight against me slightly, noticing my shaking body, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, letting him kiss me. I had heard that the first time always hurt. It was generally suppose to bleed as well. Ironically, I had been hurt before so I pondered across the thoughts of it really bothering me.

Watching him carefully, I started to go deep into the thoughts of lovemaking. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his erection against me, causing me to arch. He was bigger than I thought, and I could feel it, even though he wasn't inside me yet. Without any second added to that moment, Llyde thrust deep inside of me.

I felt my hymen tear, and everything begin to stretch. The shock that jolted through me was entirely unexpected. I screamed out, digging my nails harshly into is back. We could both smell the scent of blood.

Llyde did not take the time to let me relax, he pulled out slightly, then rammed back in, and repeated this process. His nails were raking into the sheets and his head buried to the left of me. His movements were fast and hard, nowhere near loving and gentle, but this was expected, but his next action was not.

He pulled me up on top of him, straddling me at the hips. I gasped for air, "What?"

"Ride me, Samantha. Make yourself feel good." He said hoarsely, "Besides, if I did anymore, I would have torn you to shreds."

The joke caused me to momentarily stop and stare down at him, but slowly I lifted my hips up, only to slide them back down. I repeated this process, and Llyde helped, holding my hips and lifting me up and pushing me down. Trembles of pleasure surged through my body.

This went on for a while, slow and easy. However, he became very impatient quickly. In a flash, sat up and pushed me down onto to bed again, this time holding my hip bones and arching my butt up. Remarkably, he started to pound into me, harder and faster by each moving second.

My moans were extremely loud, and my breath was choked by ecstatic satisfaction. Finally, my body tensed, seemed to freeze and then released a rushing fluid through my core. Violently, I ripped at the sheets and screamed.

Amazingly, he was still going for a couple of minutes before letting go, releasing the urgency that desired to fill me. Llyde collapsed on top of me panting. In fact, we were both panting at the same pace. I chucked at that, letting out a sigh, "Wow."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me and rolling to one side so I wasn't trapped under his weight. We cuddled for a long time before finally drifting off into a deep, relaxing sleep. I was now Llyde's mate, and I was happy as he was as well.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up slowly to see Llyde no longer lying next to me. He was sitting on the couch, just watching me. It made me feel very uncomfortable, to be honest.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, yawning.

Llyde smiled, "My beautiful love."

Scoffing, I cocked an eyebrow with disbelief, "Right."

"Really." He stood and moved the blankets from me.

I grasped them and pulled them back to cover my body, "Are the others awake yet?"

"Not as far as I know." His hair was wet, so I guessed he had taken a shower a couple minutes ago.

I got up and stretched, grabbing my clothes and heading to the restroom. My eyes struggled to avoid Llyde. When I closed the door, I smelt a clear scent of oils in the tub, which was full of water.

Llyde abruptly intruded, "I thought it would be nice if you didn't have to wait for the water to rise."

I smirked, almost sarcastically, "Thanks, but can I have my privacy?"

He only laughed at me, "Yeah, yeah… I guess I could…" Before he left the bathroom, he snatched me by the waist and kissed me gently against my lips. I watched him leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I sunk into the bath, feeling refreshed by the warmth of the water. It was amazing that I had found my mate, finally after so many years. The newly developed thoughts of love were encasing me.

I was not sure if it was the hot water that was overpowering me or something else. Everything suddenly started to change at a rapid rate. My eyesight was blurred and my head was pounding. Pressure was holding me down in the tub. Everything was fading.

The water swallowed my voice whole. I could only muffle gurgled sounds through my struggle. I was sinking to the bottom of the tub. I couldn't move- couldn't force myself to get out. I was going to drown.

Someone grasped my arm and forced me out of the tub, however. Even though my eyes were wide open and focused, I could not make out the person who had saved me. I heard distorted voices in the background, someone yelling to me, and then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I had gone into shock. Unfortunately, I could not acknowledge how long I was paralyzed, but I could tell it had been for some long time. As from morning light was not visible through the windows that were now clouded with the moon's gleams.

Breathing of my own was all I could hear. Finding the strength, I started to come to my senses. Llyde was pacing the floor, Markus was pressing a cold rag to my forehead, and the others were sitting around me. They all looked pretty pissed off.

Llyde started, "Why, Samantha?" Confusion struck my baffled mind, but before I could breathe words, "Why?" He shouted, "How could you do this to us? To me?"

Had he honestly thought I was attempting suicide?

"I didn't try to do anything." I was barely capable of talking, but words slurred slowly out of me.

"Bullshit." Llyde was furious. I could understand why he would be; we just had sex and after that he finds me drowning in the tub. However, I was equally bewildered.

"I swear, I did not attempt to kill myself, Llyde." My voice leveled, creating firm strength to withstand his.

Damien intruded on the conversation, "If not, then why in bloody gods name were you in a tub under the water with no breath in your body?"

"I don't know. I was perfectly fine and then I just…"

"Pulled yourself underwater. Is that it?" Llyde's muscles were tensed.

"I know it sounds stupid, but you should know as well as I that I couldn't just freehandedly murder myself for no reason." I protested.

Markus spoke expressionless, "What do you think happened then?"

I sighed, "I don't know… Everything's been so blurred since the kidnapping. It could just be a mental after shock or something-"

"What did they do to you, Sam?" Llyde held his breath, staring at me straightforwardly. He knew I was leaving something out.

However, I kept it at bay, slightly stuttering, "I told you, and you saw, I was chained by a collar."

"What else?"

I got up slowly, and started to walk weakly to the door, "I told you, I don't know…"

"Then why are you trying to run?" Llyde came behind me, placing his arm on my shoulder.

I flinched; he was pulling the skin where the needles were injected. He caught this, and quickly moved my hair away to reveal it. Then, the feeling was hitting me again. I was becoming numb. The sound of my heart was echoing through my ears. I tried to regain composure but it was impossible.

Llyde tried to keep me up, "Sam. Samantha!" I could barely hear him, "Are you okay? Talk to me." Panicking, he slowly led me to lay on the floor, trying everything to keep me awake, but nothing was mending the problem.

Unable to cooperate, I started to capitulate to the impacts. My eyes grew tired. Voices started to bounce away. I only could slur two words before I passed out, "The syringes…"


End file.
